


Welcome Home, Daddy

by SaraJaye, ThatScottishShipper



Series: The Wonders of Alien Biology [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Don’t post to another site, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alien mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Every mission away makes Shiro's returns to his husband, Keith, and darling three children all the sweeter.Tooth rotting fluff ensues.*Voltron spoilers*





	Welcome Home, Daddy

Returning from a long mission of diplomacy with the Balmera, the Atlas was destined for the Galaxy Garrison on Earth. Relieved to finally be heading home, Captain Takashi Shirogane gazed at the river of stars before him, guiding him back to his loved ones.

Especially the love of his life, Keith.

Startled from his thoughts by a display flashing before his eyes, signalling an incoming call, Shiro accepted and the leaderly focus on his face melted at the sight of his husband on screen. Even the distance did little to dampen the adoration he held for Keith, his fingers reaching out as if physically able to touch his lover’s face.

 

“Hailing the Atlas?” Keith asked, as if he were a stranger requesting communication with the ship.

Shiro grinned. “Hey. No need for formalities, Keith. Not with me.”

“Can’t set a bad example with your crew, can I,  _ Captain? _ ” Keith reclined back onto the couch he made the call from, gazing fondly at his strapping husband in uniform. “Hey, babe. You gonna be back from your mission soon? The kids and I sure do miss you, and Kosmo's been sleeping on your side of the bed.”

 

Shiro sighed, losing himself in his lover’s eyes even through a communication device. All the little things he cherished about Keith, from his soft dark eyes to those sweet lips he longed to taste once more, existed before him.

The ability to fall deeper in love with his soul mate felt like a cosmic commonality, something as natural as breathing air. Shiro never got over how much his heart yearned for Keith when they were apart.

While Keith was happy that Shiro still sought space, living his dream, he missed being able to join him as often as he wanted to. However, that only made those reunions and return kisses all the sweeter.

 

“Miss you too, and don’t you worry. Already heading home,” Shiro answered, knowing they were closing in on Earth as he spoke. “Little ones keeping out of trouble? Need me to play Captain at home?”   
  
Keith laughed softly. “They're a little antsy, kinda rambunctious, but Mom's stopped by to help out now and then. I think Sven might be trying to pull rank as the first-born twin once in a while, though, and that annoys the girls. We may need to give him a talking-to.”

 

Shiro shared a laugh of his own, not at all surprised. The last time he left on a mission, Keith regaled all sorts of stories of Sven playing the Big Brother card. It only felt like yesterday when Sven came into the world, red faced and full of life.

A shudder of emotion touched Shiro, as he remembered the first time he saw his son and his small hand wrapping around the thumb of his prosthetic hand. And how hard Shiro cried, a slave to the love he felt for this beautiful baby. And then his first daughter, just a few moments later.

A testament to the love between Shiro and Keith, that they could create life. (That, and Keith’s alien biology, but Shiro preferred to think of it as pure love.)

 

Finally, Shiro returned to the present, giving Keith an affirming nod of the head. Even in the deepest reaches of space, on important missions, the caring father always had his husband’s back. “No problem. I think I can pull rank by holding back the treats until they learn to be good.”

“That should work!” Keith agreed, distracted off screen by the sounds of children laughing. Every day, Keith thanked his lucky stars for the life they built together and sharing it with the most thoughtful husband and father ever. “Especially with Calypso, you know how she hates upsetting you in any way.”

The adorable bubble of laughter from his first born daughter caused an infectious smile to spread across his lips, charming even his own crew members who glanced over curiously.  _ Daddy’s little girl. My beautiful little girl. _

“Don’t I know it. Still, we might need to work together on this one.” Shiro smiled sheepishly, aware that he caved into pleading, tearful eyes and begging too easily when it came to his kids. He and little Calypso were very alike.   
  
Another soft laugh came from Keith, endeared by his husband’s softness. “If need be, I’ll step in and be the bad cop. Hopefully, it won’t come to that!”

 

Suddenly, two small hands gripped Keith from the side of the crystal display screen and Shiro internally gushed, knowing exactly who was there before her cheerful little voice was heard.

“Lemme talk to him!” Callie’s tugged on her parent’s arm as strongly as a five-year-old could.

“Okay,” Keith chuckled, ushering their daughter into view and onto his lap. “I think it’s the kids’ turn to say hello.”

“Sure thing, baby,” Shiro said, unable to disguise the weakness in his voice.    
  
The sound of sweet little Callie's voice warmed his heart. It still amazed him how strong the love he had for his children and loving husband was. Even Shiro's voice was sugary sweet, drawing a few looks on the bridge. Because Daddy Shiro cared not for appearances when it came to his family.

However, the Atlas crew were very accustomed to Captain Shirogane’s helplessness when it came to his loved ones, and watching him come undone with proud paternal instincts was more charming than it had any right to be.  
“ _Hey_ , princess.” Shiro waved his hand. “How's my little girl? You been good for dad?”  
  


With unruly dark hair like her twin brother, Calypso giggled, waving back at her father. Rocking back and forth on Keith’s knee, she gazed at her father with happy dark eyes, another beautiful trait she inherited from her Paladin parent.

“Hi, daddy!” Shiro listened with unwavering attention as his precious little angel told him all about her day. “Yeah! I'm always daddy's good girl! I taught Athena to color in the lines yesterday, and Sven and I folded all the towels after they came outta the dryer! I even gave Kosmo a lecture for drooling all over your pillow!”   


Shiro learned about Kosmo’s drooling problem the last time he came home from a mission. Unpleasant as to be expected, knowing that their teleporting space wolf kept Keith company in his absence was reassuring.   
A picture of a sleeping Keith surrounded by Kosmo and their three children was a personal treasure of his whenever he left home.

 

“That’s wonderful, kitten,” Shiro praised, holding onto the control panel in front of him to edge closer to the screen. “Who’s my good little girl?”

A cough sounded from the nearby monitors, but Shiro paid no heed, too absorbed in his family.   
  
“Me, Daddy! I’m a good kitty! Meow!”

Shiro _ melted _ . Whatever did he do to deserve such a wholesome family like this?

 

Then Sven begged to talk to his dad, and four-year-old Athena whimpered that she wanted Daddy, too.

“Come on. Say hi to dad.” Keith rolled his eyes playfully, gesturing for their two children to join him on the couch. Little Sven always reminded Shiro of Keith, with an intense gaze and identical dark hair settling at his shoulders. As for adorable Athena, she took after her father only with short, fluffy snow white hair, but her features were all Keith.

With pointed ears and the cutest little fangs, Athena was Shiro’s little golden Galra gumdrop.

Once Sven and Athena saw their father on the screen, their faces brightened, their enthusiastic smiles a salve on Shiro’s longing heart. Keith snapped his fingers, as Sven sat down, pulling Athena onto his lap, and suddenly, Kosmo materialised on the couch with them, panting happily once he recognised the man on the television.

“Figured I better get Kosmo in here too, so he can have a chance.”

 

The entire time, the Atlas crew tried to stay focused on their tasks, reminding themselves that this was an all too common occurrence on missions away from home with their big hearted Captain.

“We should be more weirded out by this, but he always was a sap when it was just him and Kogane,” an analyst mumbled, averting his eyes once the game of peekaboo with Kosmo started.

“You think that’s bad?” his engineer buddy whispered, confident that Captain Shirogane was too absorbed in his perfect little family to overhear them. “Remember that  _ month _ long mission to Balmera?”   
How could they forget, with Shiro blowing nonstop kisses and sighing "I love you more,” followed by too many saccharine pet names for his husband. And the mournful sighs.   
The Captain was not done with their loyal family pet, patting his knees as if beckoning him through the screen. “Who's the best boy in the entire galaxy?  _ You _ are!” A happy bark rewarded him.”Yes, you are!   
  
A few of the cadets made gagging motions with their fingers, but it was obvious they were just fooling around. Those who knew Shiro well enough were happy for him, remembering a time when he thought he'd be dead before he ever got to start a family.

  
  
Sven and Athena took their turns talking to Daddy next, Sven shyly talking about how the kindergarten teacher liked his art project the best and Athena talking about a playdate she'd had with Allura and Lance's daughter Emmeline.

“Also Uncle Lance thinks Auntie Allura's gonna have another baby,” Athena said. At times, her speaking skills made her sound older than her four years, possibly a side effect of her Galra blood.

  
Keith interjected. “Ah, Athena, they're not completely sure yet…” But Allura had mentioned feeling dizzy and craving anchovies, just like she had with the first kid…

  
Another child? Shiro smiled, remembering how over the moon Lance had been when he first learned he was going to be a father for the first time. Shiro and Lance bonding over their impending fatherhood brought them even closer together, so he was excited for the couple if another child was on the way.

  
“Honey bunch, I'm sure Auntie Allura and Uncle Lance will tell us when they're sure. In the meantime, can you let me talk to mom again?”   
  
Athena grinned. “Okay! Love you, daddy! Come home soon!” 

 

Shiro’s rich laughter rang out, genuine warmth softening his face as his eldest daughter waved frantically before running off. “I love you too, sweet heart. And Sven? Good job looking out for your sisters. I’m proud of you.”

Their son beamed, bursting with happiness at being praised by his awesome Space Dad. Sven slid off the couch at last, carrying Athena who waved her hand as they passed the screen.

And Shiro adoringly waved back. “Love you.”

Keith smiled, giving Kosmo a pat on the head. “Yeah, they're awfully antsy. I better warn them not to jump on you the moment you walk in, unless you're okay with that.”

Previously, it used to be that Keith only had to compete with Kosmo for who got to run at Shiro first. Oh, well, Keith knew he'd get more than his fair share of hugs and kisses later on.

Iverson rolled his one eye, realising that they truly lost their Captain to the mercy of his family.

 

Shiro briefly glanced at the nearby star map before turning his attention back to Keith. “After being away from you all for so long, that sounds perfect actually. Want me to swing the Atlas by a takeout joint on route home? Take the night off cooking?”

“That'd be great. I think the kids are getting tired of my usual fare.” Keith had become a fairly good cook over time, but he was no Hunk, and most of his meals were basically ‘throw it in a slow cooker in the morning’ or ‘open a can of chicken noodle soup.’ Or grilled cheese sandwiches now that he knew how to not burn them.

That mattered little to Shiro, who regularly insisted Keith whipped up the best plate of macaroni cheese in the entire galaxy,  _ fight him _ .

Which he had done once in a heated arm wrestling contest with one of his commanders. Protecting the honour of spouses aboard the Atlas was serious business.

“How about it, kids?” Keith called out to the three kids playing nearby. “What do you want Daddy to bring you?”

  
To his relief, everyone wanted pizza. Usually, they spent at least ten minutes arguing over tacos vs burgers vs Chinese food or whatever else they could think of.

Shiro grinned, moving a finger of his other hand in slow circles, eyeing the crew momentarily, raising his voice slightly. “ _ Pizza _ , you say? I'm sure that can be arranged.”

The crew in charge of piloting exchanged unsurprising looks as they set coordination towards the nearest pizza place. The crew kidded him, but they knew he would do the same for any of them and their families.

“And his kids are cute. They deserve nice things,” a communications officer said, adjusting her headphones.

  
Shiro's voice softened, as he spoke to Keith. “So, miss me?”

Keith smiled, leaning back against the couch cushions with the wolf snuggled against him. “Yeah. I always know you'll be back, but I always miss you anyway.”

“Feeling's mutual,” Shiro responded. “Every hour's like an eternity without you, Starlight.”   
  
Someone snorted. Someone was getting laps around the Atlas later. The collective eyeroll for Shiro's pet name for his husband could have changed the course of a lesser ship. Keith can practically hear the eye rolling, as well as a few good-natured grumbles in the background.

“I can't wait till I get to travel with you again. But right now I'll settle for waiting for you to get home so I can be in your arms.” Then he could help Shiro drive the crew crazy by acting cute right alongside him. He knew they didn’t mean any harm, but Keith could be a bit of a troll sometimes.

Keith’s mischievous streak was rivalled only by Shiro's determination to show the galaxy how much he worshipped the love of his life. “I love you.”

The cadets cringed, sensing the impending arrival of death by overwhelming saccharine sweetness courtesy of the galaxy’s ultimate power couple.

“I love you, too,” Keith replied, “More than the entire universe.”

 

The kids gave a collective  _ ewwww _ , _ gushy stuff _ before they and Kosmo ran off to play elsewhere. Keith shrugged. “I guess the enormity of our love is just too much for some people!”

Shiro smirked, leaning close to Keith in the monitor as he possibly could. “That must be it, especially because…” A tic past before he laid the. law. down on his. ship. “I love  _ you _ more.”

Groans rippled across the bridge because  _ why did the good Captain need to do this every single time? _

The Communications officer growled beneath her breath to her companion. “That's it, next time I'm bringing along my wife and we're gonna show the captain he's not the only one who can be gross!”

Not quietly enough for Keith’s sensitive ears thanks to his Galra blood. He snickered, knowing full well the determined lady and her wife could give him and Shiro a run for their money at times based on their last meeting.

“No, I love  _ you _ more.”

“No way, Starlight. I love  _ you _ more.”

Shiro bit his lip, tapping his well polished boot on the floor. All the while, some poor soul lamented his recent move to the bridge all because he wanted to be under the strong protection of Captain Shirogane only to be subjected to torture of the sickly sweet variety.

“I love you most of all, Space Ace.”

“No,  _ you _ .”

“Thank God we're not that far from home,” someone muttered.

  
The sound of a status update caught Shiro’s attention and he realised their destination was fast approaching. “Almost home, pumpkin. Better sound off, but I'll see you soon?”

Pleased to know that Shiro was not too far away, Keith gave a quick order for Calypso, Sven and Athena to wash their hand before turning back to Shiro “We'll be waiting, honey.”

“Great,” the Captain said, nodding to his husband. “See you soon.”

As the bridge crew breathed sighs of relief, that they were spared any more sappy displays of affection from their man in charge, Shiro still kept the monitor up, smiling fondly. “You... hanging up, lambchop?”

Keith raised his eyebrows, grinning like the mischievous little devil that he was. “I am now, snookums. Unless… you hang up?”

  
Finally, the Communications Officer grumbled “Oh, that's it!” before grabbing her phone and hitting a contact. Her wife. “Hey, sugarlips, the captain'll have us home soon. Be ready with open arms, cuddlebug!”

Shiro couldn't be mad, not when he understood the power of the heart all too well. Reminding himself to ask his hardworking officer and her charming wife to join himself and Keith for dinner some time, Shiro nevertheless continued, his voice getting sweeter. “Still there, snuggle-bunny.”

As the married officer smirked, clearly receiving sappy responses from her own beloved, Keith finally relented. “Okay, I'll hang up now, darling. And I'll be waiting for you with open arms, too.”

“See you soon, baby.”

 

They exchanged faint kissing sounds before terminating the call. Shiro gave the woman nearby a knowing smirk before turning his attention back onto the galactic road ahead. “Apologies, everyone. Personal call.”  


“You think?” Iverson grumbled, preparing the Atlas for landing.

“As you may have gathered, I have a... personal errand, but once that matter is settled and we return to base, take the night off.” Shiro smiled, as his crew cheered from a successful mission and surviving their Captain’s less than subtle love life. “Go. Be with your loved ones.”

“I should get home to James and make sure the stubborn fool's taking care of himself,” Ina said. James had come down with a nasty cold and had to stay home, and poor Matt Holt was stuck babysitting him. Shiro hoped the intelligent but cocky pilot wasn’t giving his friend _ too _ much of a bad time.

 

xxx

  
  
At home, Keith managed to get all six hands clean without too much fuss, and Kosmo had curled up in a ball by the easy chair near the front door. He didn’t need the kids to be sparkling clean and standing like statues, but the less they looked like they’d been rolling around in the dirt, the better. Kosmo didn’t look like he was about to teleport-pounce anytime soon, luckily, he had a bad habit of trying to do that when Shiro’s hands were full.

Calypso was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, Sven was trying to keep Athena from fidgeting, and Keith himself was doing his best to be patient. After all these years, Shiro’s mantra had stuck with him, but it was hard when the love of his life was this close to home and it had been a whole week.

He’d been far from lonely, Mom and Acxa and the team had seen to it. Emmeline and Athena played together a lot, and Keith could tell by the pictures Allura had once shown him that she was going to look like her late grandmother when she grew up. Pidge had stopped by on her way to “an outing,” making Keith suspect his space daughter might have a special someone in her life.

But as much as he treasured his family, the house always felt emptier without Shiro.

 

He heard the familiar footsteps soon enough, Kosmo’s ears perking up, and finally the door opened to reveal his husband carrying two pizza boxes. They had plenty of juice and a few cans of soda left in the house, no need to order drinks.

To their credit, the kids let Shiro put the boxes down before they ran at him, trying to leap into his arms all at once.

“Daddy! Pick me up first!” Callie begged.

“No me!” Athena made a face like a grumpy cat’s, reminding Keith of his own cranky face back in his younger days. Before he’d met Shiro, who’d given him a reason to smile again. Sven pouted; though their oldest and only son was generally even-tempered for a five-year-old, he could be just as stubborn as his sisters in wanting his way.

“I’m first! I’m the oldest!” Shiro gave Keith a conspiratorial smile.

“Now, kids, if you’re gonna be that way, Daddy’s not gonna give you the presents he picked up for you.” The children immediately quieted down, giving him their best puppy-dog eyes.

“Are you mad at us?” Callie asked. Shiro knelt down and held out his human arm, already sensing his strength waver in the face of such emotional leverage. His three knew exactly how to overpower him.

 

“Of course not. Come here.” They ran to him for a group hug, Shiro’s floating Altean arm closing the distance his human one couldn’t reach. Keith’s heart melted at the sight of his husband’s arms full of their happily laughing children, and he was unable to resist joining in the embrace himself.

“Good to have you home.”

“Good to be home.” Shiro lifted his head to press a brief kiss to his Keith’s lips. “Even if it was just a week, it was a week too long to be away from all of you.” Keith grinned.

“That’s one thing I love about you, Shiro. You’re as sappy in private as you are when you’re trolling your crew,” he said.

“It’s yucky,” Athena said, wrinkling her nose. Shiro winked.

“Hey, it’s because your Mom and I love each other that you three are here.” Keith smiled, remembering that night that led to their second little surprise. Taking care of twins hadn’t left much time for intimacy, and the first time they’d had the night to themselves Keith had pretty much flung himself at his husband. A month later, that pesky craving for asparagus had hit him, and a scan from their doctor had confirmed Athena’s existence.

The comment seemed to go over the kids’ heads, though. Probably for the best, since they were still too young to know about that sort of thing in Keith’s opinion.

 

“Still, we’re happy you’re back,” Sven said. “We missed you lots.”

“And you make Mom happy,” Callie added. “We like it when Mom smiles.”

“That makes all of us.” Shiro kissed each of the kids on the forehead, then let them go. “Come on, we should eat while it’s still warm. Wanna eat in the den and watch a movie?” Normally they ate at the kitchen table, but Shiro’s “homecoming” nights were a special occasion.

“Toy Story?” Athena suggested. Again, Keith was relieved when all three kids seemed to agree. One thing he’d learned from being in the Paladin family was that agreeing on movies or food was rarer than unicorns. And Keith knew Toy Story had been a big favorite of Shiro’s from his own childhood.

“Toy Story it is.” Keith winked. “Don’t mind the Home Improvement jokes peppered throughout!”

“You wouldn’t be my Keith Cat without them.” Shiro stole a kiss, finally able to unwind after a long and complicated mission. He stroked the side of Keith’s face, playfully nuzzling his nose against his, much to the gross out of their children. “How I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. But the best part of missing you is how wonderful it feels when you come back,” Keith murmured. “I’d ask how the mission went, but this is family time. I think the kids would rather watch their daddy try not to cry over a movie about toys.” Shiro blushed.

“Hey, don’t think I haven’t seen you tearing up during certain scenes, too.”

The furnace. Shiro had been grateful for the darkness of the cinema when they snuck off to watch it together on a date. His desperate attempts to stifle sniffles and tears pricking at his eyes failed to go unnoticed with Keith, who squeezed his hand and rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

“When that scene comes, we’ll cry together as a family,” Keith said.

 

Shiro lowered his voice afterwards, a concerned gaze scanning towards his children. “Think the little ones will be alright this time?” Last time, Calypso bawled her eyes out, which in turn set Shiro off, already upset, who cuddled into his daughter, feebly sobbing, “ _ It’s alright, sweet heart. They’re okay _ .”

“We can always skip over that part if we need to,” Keith said, reassuring his easily moved husband. Sometimes, he fared no better, bubbling up during Dumbo elephant mother and son scene. And the fate of poor Littlefoot’s mother during The Land Before Time.

The less said about Shiro’s failed attempt to comfort an unconsolable Keith and Allura without bubbling up himself at Mufasa’s death, the better.

“Besides, there’s still plenty of happy stuff, funny scenes, action…” Keith smiled. “And after Toy Story we can watch something hilarious! Like maybe some actual Home Improvement episodes?”

“Sure thing,” Shiro said, letting his voice trail to a soft whisper and his eyes brimming with suggestion. “And maybe once the kids are tucked in…?”

“Something a little more romantic?” Keith whispered, edging ever closer to his husband’s lips.

“And a glass of champagne? Celebrate?” Shiro felt himself drawn breathless by his love for Keith.

“Perfect.” But just as they were about to melt into another kiss, Sven tugged on Shiro’s arm and Athena on Keith’s, reminding them that they had mouths to feed and a movie to put in. Later, Keith thought. Later, they’d more than make up for a week apart.

Shiro grinned, ruffling Sven’s hair. “You hungry, kiddo? Sorry to keep you.”

Their son mumbled a small “yeah,” as Shiro lifted Sven onto his shoulders, getting an endearing smile as a reward. Keith picked up the pizza boxes and set them up in the living room while Kosmo sprung into action, teleporting five cups along with a bottle of soda and a carton of fruit punch into the room.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, lowering Sven onto the couch before helping Keith with the last few preparations before the big feast. He called out to Callie and Athena to join them before Shiro gestured to the seat for his husband and children. “After you.”

“Thank you, dear.” Soon they were all settled down on the couch, the meal within arm’s reach on the table, Kosmo curled up at their feet just in case someone dropped a piece of crust or pepperoni.

 

The Captain reclined against the seat, an arm propped over the back of couch for Keith to snuggle closer once he got himself a slice of pizza. Shiro took a delicious bite of a pizza slice, realising how much he missed the stuffed crust in space.

He practically moaned with approval, savouring the flavour of tomatoes paste, pepperoni and the chewy softness of the crust. “So good,” he mumbled with a full mouth, unaware of the bad example he was setting. Sure enough, when the kids dug in they ate just as sloppily, and Keith didn’t have it in him to scold.

Once Shiro tucked into his second slice, realising just how hungry he was, his fingers brushed against Keith’s neck from the back rest of the couch. The movie played, with its funny and heartwarming moments, Keith’s Home Improvement jokes starting the moment Andy took Buzz out of the box.

He’d made such jokes during The Lion King, too, thanks to Jonathan Taylor Thomas voicing young Simba. Shiro remembered a time when his husband felt self-conscious about his love for retro shows barely anyone else knew about, but one of their favorite rainy day activities had become marathoning those shows on DVD. The kids seemed to enjoy them, too, even if they laughed at the outdated designs of the phones and computers. And the weird fashion.

 

“To infinity and beyond!” Sven said, a ring of tomato sauce around his mouth. Callie, taking a chance to be the bossy one for once, wiped at his face with a napkin. Shiro chuckled, reminded of how Pidge used to do that whenever Lance or Hunk had food on  _ their  _ face.

“Aww, now Woody’s sad,” Athena said. Keith remembered this part all too well, how it matched his own fears of being replaced or abandoned. Especially during his time away from Team Voltron, or on the trip back to Earth when he was afraid his family wouldn’t need him once they reunited with their own.

He’d been proven wrong, though. They were all still a family, even now that they had families of their own.

And Shiro reassured that confidence with a gentle kiss on the cheek, reminding him of his place in their happy life together.

With him, their three beautiful children and a pet wolf. What could be more perfect than that?

 

The movie played on as dinner was eaten, the children slipping bits of pizza to Kosmo every now and then. Keith would have to lay down some kind of law in the future about feeding the wolf at the table, but he supposed it was okay tonight. Plus, space wolves could handle garlicky Italian food unlike Earth dogs, for whom it was toxic.

(Even if it did give Kosmo nasty breath.)

Helping himself to his third slice, Shiro turned to Keith, offering the food in his hand to his husband’s lips. He was a sucker for play feeding the other man, even if it grossed the kids - and his Paladin friends - out whenever he did so. “May I?”

“Of course.” Their very first meal together as a couple, Shiro couldn’t resist feeding Keith, and while it had been a little embarrassing at the time Keith couldn’t help but let him. Or returning the favor.

More than happy to oblige his sweetheart, Shiro slowly held the pizza bite out. “Open wide, Starlight.”

All the while, Sven, Calypso and Athena tried to keep their attention on their own meal and the movie, completely ignoring their overly sappy parents. They were used to it, even if they found it icky and silly sometimes.

 

Then it came time for the scary furnace scene, which Calypso reminded her father of with a whimper. Shiro’s floating arm grabbed the remote and hit the fast-forward button, not wanting to spoil this wonderful homecoming with his children’s trauma, and his own ugly sobbing.

“There, there, Princess,” Shiro said softly, patting her head with his other hand. “See? It’s all okay.”

Keith and Shiro exchanged relieved looks once Calypso giggled at the sight of the green alien toys rescuing their friends.

“Loved ones always come to the rescue,” Shiro continued, giving his husband a meaningful look. “As many times as it takes.” Keith smiled at him over the rim of his cup, his eyes soft. It was amazing how a few little words could come to mean so much.

Sven turned to his parents, holding a glass of juice. “Like you and mom?”

“Exactly like us,” Keith sighed contently, resting his head upon Shiro’s shoulder and gazing adoringly at his wonderful hunk of a husband. “Always there for each other, no matter what, even flying across the universe and through a wormhole to find them again.” Keith remembered those dark days following the ‘pilot error,’ how everyone had brought him closer and closer to just flying out into space himself to find Shiro again. Or the unparalleled joy the moment Shiro’s new body finally accepted his consciousness.

 

As Toy Story 3 drew to a close, Shiro knew exactly what to do. “Did I ever tell you kids how I met the love of my life?”

“Not me!” Athena chirped, just before Sven grabbed a napkin to wipe the sauce from her cheeks. He and Calypso cringed, having heard all this before many times since they learned how to talk, and quickly shuffled off the couch and raced towards the door, declaring unconvincingly that they were off to wash their hands and get ready for bed.

“You’d think at five, they’d still be a little too young to get tired of hearing the same thing over and over,” Keith chuckled. “Oh, well. Athena, you wanna hear, right?” Athena nodded with a wide smile, her cute little fangs on display.

 

Shiro lifted little Athena onto his lap, letting her wrap her small fingers around the fingers on his prosthetic hand. He was blessed by the knowledge that Sven, Calypso and Athena were not scared or put off by his Altean arm, but rather found it fascinating.

Teething Athena, especially. During that phase, Shiro’s metal fingers seemed to be the only thing that soothed her sore gums. Sven and Callie had been fine with frozen carrots.

“Where do we begin?” Shiro laughed, never forgetting the sight of a younger Keith stealing his car and driving off. “He made quite the impression, that’s for sure.”

Keith blushed. These days he could look back on his troubled teen years with a sort of fondness, but in his heart he knew if it hadn’t been for Shiro, he’d have turned out a complete mess. “What can I say, you drive me crazy, Shiro. Still do.”

“What did he do?” Athena asked.

“Stole my car,” Shiro said. “Don’t ever do that, by the way.” Granted, it had been years before Shiro realized his love for Keith and before Keith had recognized his own feelings as such, but it was still a pivotal moment that started their relationship.

“Why?” Athena asked. Keith sighed, ruffling her white hair.

“Back then, I didn’t like myself much, honey, and neither did the people around me. I had a very mean teacher who didn’t think I’d amount to anything,” he said. He still felt smug remembering the look on her face when she found out he was a Paladin of Voltron, how he’d led a charge to protect her and a bunch of other civilians during a Galra attack. “She told your father not to bother giving me a chance at the Garrison, and it hurt my feelings.”

Shiro gave Keith a warm smile, as he took over the story. “But I saw potential in your mother, and sometimes, we all need a helping hand.” His smile turned into a cheeky grin. “And that’s how I met your mother.”

 

Keith tried to look unamused at Shiro’s joke, but couldn’t help laughing. That particular show was actually a favorite of both Shiro’s and Allura’s (up until the finale), and Keith had found himself enjoying a few episodes here or there himself.

“We even shared a yellow umbrella once!” he added. It had been a loaner from Matt Holt, one of the people who’d played matchmaker the hardest for Keith and Shiro.

Shiro chuckled. “I had to leave for a time, but then I met up with mommy and-”

Curious as her namesake, Athena mumbled “why?” Shiro’s surprised face darkened momentarily as all the memories of being imprisoned under Galra Empire rule came back to him. His little daughter had not understood the weight of that question, only eager to know about her amazing parents.

Shiro’s strong voice wavered against his best attempts to control himself. “...Daddy had a…”

“It’s okay, Shiro. I think she’s too young to know about that part anyway,” Keith said softly. “The important thing is that we found each other again.”

The Captain nodded, trying to hide his trembling fingers. “Because mommy saved me. I… had a nightmare, and mom saved me.”

“Good. Mommy saves me and Sven and Callie when we have bad dreams, too,” Athena said. It was true, even if Shiro was no slouch in the  _ it’s okay, it was just a dream _ department, Keith’s instinct drove him to run immediately to a crying kid’s side when they woke up yelling about monsters or other scary things.

 

And the luxury extended to their doting father. Even in his life of happiness, Shiro still had nightmares and woke up in a state of distress, struggling to separate dream and reality. Sometimes, he still felt like The Champion, and that torment caused him to awaken in tears and in shortness of breath on more than one occasion since the little ones were born.

Keith was an angel when it came to his support of his husband, staying by him and talking him through the panic attacks and night terrors. One night, much to his embarrassment, his loud tossing and turning woke his children who feared someone was hurting their dear dad.

Afterwards, Shiro buried his face in his hands to shelter his tears, as Keith, Sven, Calypso and Athena hugged him until he fell back asleep. They stayed with him until dawn broke, reminding Shiro he was never alone and loved dearly.

 

“Your mom is amazing,” Shiro said. “I don’t want to imagine my life if we’d never met.”

“Same.” Keith smiled. “Your dad’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Are you gonna get kissy again?” Athena asked, scrunching her face. “Cause if you are, then it’s my bedtime.” Few things could make their energetic kids declare their own bedtime like their parents getting sappy.

“On that note, little lady, I think it’s time for bed,” Shiro agreed, lifting Athena up into his arms and getting onto his feet. Keith got up to gather the dirty paper plates, napkins, and empty cups, only for Shiro to stop him. “I’ll handle those after we get the little ones to bed.”

Keith had been taking care of their children by himself since Shiro’s departure, so the Captain wanted to take over tonight. Once he carried an already drowsy Athena upstairs, helping her get dressed for bed and brushing her teeth, Shiro tucked his youngest daughter in, giving her a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

“Good night, Princess.”

“G’night, daddy! You too, Mommy!” Keith kissed the top of Athena’s head.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo.” He left to check up on the twins, who were sitting up in Callie’s bed playing with Pokemon toys. The general rule was they could have up to ten minutes of playtime or storytime before lights out.

“Need some help?” Shiro knew the twins could be a handful at the best of times. Sven and Calypso immediately looked up from their toys.

 

“Read us a story! Athena already got hers!” Callie begged. “Tell us about the time you tried to beat up those Blades who were hurting Mom again!” Even when they tried to keep the origin of their time as Paladins a secret, Shiro and Keith  _ had _ told the kids they had been Paladins, including their discovery of Keith’s Galra heritage. Athena knew she was part-Galra and thankfully, by now the anti-Galra sentiment that lingered after the war was essentially gone.

“Again? Well, if your mom doesn’t mind telling it,” Shiro said, sitting by Callie’s side and giving her head a soft pat.

Calypso took advantage of the opportunity and snuggled close into her dad’s side, staring expectantly at her mother for the tale’s beginning. Touched by Callie’s affection and his own feelings of missing his kids so dearly during the mission, Shiro gave Keith a vulnerable gaze. Keith smiled, settling down at the foot of the bed as he once again began the story of how the Blade of Marmora awakened his Galra blood.

 

Learning he was half-Galra was one of the hardest moments of his life, and he’d spent months struggling with this information as well as his own lack of self-worth. But Shiro, real or otherwise, had been there with him even when they had to be apart.  _ You’re still my Keith, nothing will ever make me give up on you _ .

He knew he was tearing up as he neared the end of the story, but Sven’s little hand reached out to brush away a stray tear, and he smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. Your mom’s just a big ball of feelings sometimes.”

Even Calypso left Shiro’s side to crawl over to her mother, concerned. “Are you okay, mommy?” Keith blushed, even now he was easily embarrassed by how emotional he could get.

“I’m just happy, sweetheart. I love you so much, you kids and your father...too much for words, really.”

As if emotions weren’t high enough already, the bedroom door creaked and there stood little Athena. Shiro’s fatherly instincts immediately kicked in and he made his way over to her. “Athena, baby, what’s wrong?”

The small voice trembled. “I just… mommy…”

 

Then it hit Shiro. Athena had always been attuned to the emotions of her family, possibly - he suspected - due to her Galra blood. Whenever someone in the house felt sad, she cried. Whenever someone was angry, she unleashed an unholy temper capable of levelling the entire house.

Even in her own bedroom, Athena sensed her mother’s emotions and came running, worried something was wrong.

“I always forget about that,” Keith sighed. “Sorry, kiddo, I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.”

“Family hug time?” Shiro asked. Keith needed it, anyway, whenever his husband’s emotions took hold Shiro always felt the urge to comfort him, remind him of how much he was loved. He and the children soon surrounded Keith, four pairs of arms embracing him.

“We love you, Mom,” Sven said.

“I know. And I’m the luckiest mom in the world,” Keith sighed. But after a few more minutes the kids were getting sleepy; Keith picked up Athena and carried her back to her room, while Shiro got the twins tucked in.

 

Once the kids were put to bed, Shiro and Keith carefully closed their bedroom doors, trying not to make too much noise as they returned to the living room. Keith threw himself back on the couch, while Shiro momentarily disappeared into the kitchen, only to appear with two glasses of wine.

“Finally, Mom and Dad can be alone,” he murmured playfully, sitting down and handing Keith one of the glasses. Keith sat up straight and took it, smiling gratefully as he nestled against Shiro’s side.

“So,” Shiro said, taking a long greedy mouthful of champagne. “Movie time?”

“I’m in the mood for something light,” Keith said, taking a sip of his own drink. “Or at least something with a happy ending, since most romance movies have to have their conflict.”

 

Shiro bit his lip before leaning in to kiss Keith’s own soft ones. Focusing on the task at hand without getting distracted by his entire universe was a feat in of itself. “Too many difficult choices when you’re here, Starlight.”

“I could go for either The Princess Bride or Anastasia,” Keith murmured. He knew the latter was picked on heavily by critics for being historically inaccurate, as well as a Disney ripoff, but something about Anya and Dimitri’s journey always managed to touch his heart.

And honestly? Shiro loved struggled to hold back belting out ‘In the Dark of the Night’ whenever it came on. The Captain had a strange affinity for villain’s musical numbers.

“Anastasia it is, then.” He turned on Netflix and found the film in no time. Keith took another sip of his wine before setting the glass down, cuddling closer to his husband as the production logo started up.

Shiro sighed blissfully. “I missed you, Keith. Even getting to talk to you on a video screen isn’t the same as having you in my arms.” His own glass joined Keith’s on the table as he embraced him, dusting kisses along his hairline. “Thank you. For always saving me, for always being by my side...for our family.”

“Hey, you saved me first.” Keith tucked his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck, nuzzling him. “You’ve always been my whole universe, Shiro.”

“And you’re the center of mine, Starlight.”

 

Their lips met in a deep, loving kiss, one that promised much more later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a therapeutic story to write. Since fan friends (including ourselves) are still affected by S8, throwing ourselves into a super sweet story was a good way to channel our feelings into something else. And after the likes of Parental Authority and others in the Full House Castle of Lions series, we returned to Shiro and Keith as doting, loving parents.
> 
> This time, their three children. Sven is naturally an inclusion thanks to the Sheith lovechild theory, Calypso was named after the space ship that inspired Shiro to become a space explorer and Athena is a favourite name for their little baby Galra girl.
> 
> This is pure, unashamed fluff to mend the strong feelings many of us have and to give a little happiness in a difficult time.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and we hope you enjoy it. May it soothe any broken hearts. <3


End file.
